


Dragalia Lost and Found (Or, Wreck-It-Dragon)

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: Dragalia Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaos, Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Headcanon, Insanity, Text Dump, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: The after hours AU in which the heroes are off screen in a breakroom/hotel of sorts. I started the game when this was first written, and I'll be adding anyone I unlock as an adventurer. There will be drabbly chapters and headcanon chapters, basically.





	Dragalia Lost and Found (Or, Wreck-It-Dragon)

"It's 3 am. Why would someone play so long..."

The quartet sighed, having way too many levels done, and were way too tired to want to do much.

The prince sighed. "What the heck are we going to eat?"

"Please don't let it be pizza again, we've been having that since the pre-launch celebration," Amane said.

"I suggest we get something that doesn't have cheese, or tomatoes, or anything pizza-like," Vice said.

"You guys aren't helping," the prince said. "Should I just call that place with the free chips?"

Nobody really cared anymore. They ordered from the place with free soggy chips and queso and decent tacos. After the prince called the place, he crashed on one of the couches. 

"Shapeshifting into a dragon takes a lot out of you..." Karl said.

"Shapeshifting into a lady just because of the stats takes even more out of you," the prince added. "It's making me question the player."

"Get over it. With how it's going now, it doesn't seem like the player's going to replace you with a new unit."

"Or you just like it."

"Be quiet."

"I'm never going to get used to playing until late."

"We never will, we never will..."


End file.
